The invention relates to a multi-colour display unit for characters provided with colour indicator signals, comprising a picture memory for storing all characters to be displayed together, a colour transforming arrangement for modifying at least one predetermined colour indicator, and a picture field arrangement connected to the picture memory and the transforming arrangement, respectively. Such a multi-colour display unit is known from the German Offenlegungsschrift 3112249. In the latter patent the picture field arrangement is a cathode ray tube having three guns which can form red, blue and green picture elements, (pixels). In addition, when combining two guns the colours yellow (red and green), cyan (blue and green) and magenta (blue and red) can be formed. Finally the colours "white" (three guns) and "black" (no gun) can be formed. According to the above Offenlegungsschrift one or a plurality of these eight colours is/are modified by blending with a primary colour (for example red) a small amount of a different colour (for example green). This modification is achieved for characters, but not achieved for graphical patterns and television pictures. For television pictures the change of brightness to be achieved is hardly ever advantageous. Usually, no advantage can be gained for graphical patterns, although there are exceptions to the rule. The known measure affects the relative brightness of the characters to be displayed. However, the colour shade is affected only slightly and it is also intended to be. Moreover, the number of colours and their assignment remain unchanged.